bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Others describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rivals are the most popular kid. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King. He sometimes gives goods example of his selfishness and greed. Eddy is possibly paranoid of others as displayed. After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects someone else of stealing his magazines and that Ed and Edd are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, having saved his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although there were some episodes who showed these trait, the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry kid in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. When after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" He is attacked again dozens of times by the warmongering rooster. Once, a flock of crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example, he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook''.'' He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others. One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once. Even when it becomes clear to everyone, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side, as well as a wallet chain. He also has a light blue tail. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, Eddy wore a turban for a scam when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. He has blue eyes and a yellow green tongue. Alter Egos * Professor Scam * Bobby Blabby * King Eddy * Eddy-Dini * Eddy the Christmas Angel * Carl * Hugo * Suzette * Mr. McRich * Panda Eddy * Loudmouth (spy code name) * Pipsqueak (nickname given by his brother) Quotes Like my luck. You know the drill. Cough up some dough then swing. If you can't beat 'em… show off! Go, baby, go! That's what I said, it's mine! If you want to get noticed, you've got to mingle. Bingo! My bro's always prepared! A peanut?! Ed! What do you have to say for yourself? What? And ruin the plot? Gimme it! I see it! I see it! And it's all ours! Quick! Get it! Pop it! Pop it! Zip it, blabbermouth, you're gonna ruin our cash count! If summer never ends, then school will never start, and if school never starts, then it's endless scammin', brother! Pop the balloon! Shut up, Ed Go blow your whistle, Mr. Referee. I got a nuisance to make out of myself. I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like, some popcorn fairy? Hey Grumpula! Wake up on the wrong side of those stale socks of yours? MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Good one, Sockhead. But the balloon's toast! Oh, no, no, who else? I accept this award on behalf of myself! Boy, Ed, who'da thought? Hello! Hey, it's a dead end. Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again? Good thing I'm a man of the world. Yup, Valentine's Day is just the same ol' grind for this chick magnet. NOT KNITTING!!!!! You guys have gotta trust us! How are we supposed to rip you off if you don't trust us? I made it all up, Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother...this...when am I gonna learn, Double D? Trivia * Eddy broke the fourth wall lots of times, more than any other character in the show. * Eddy can become extremely angry, aggressive, and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him. ** When there aren't any kids for him to scam. ** When people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items for no purpose. ** When he loses his magazines and they are not found after a while. ** When others mock him because of his short height. * Pancakes give Eddy gas. * Eddy is a very capable juggler, as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. Category:Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Eddy Category:Males Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters